


Bad Disney Movies and Cuddles

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Series: Dennor week 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, dennor week 2015, shameless criticism of disney films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark and Norway are not impressed by Disney's latest movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Disney Movies and Cuddles

The movie was, unsurprisingly, not as spectacular as America had promised. Frankly, Denmark mused, it was relatively bland and predictable, hardly doing the original masterpiece justice. But then, as Norway would remind him, he was incredibly biased towards anything and everything created by Danes. Norway would also remind him when he complained about the less than fantastic quality of the film that Denmark himself was indeed the person who convinced Norway to join him for ‘an awesome movie night’ with ‘an adaptation better than The Little Mermaid which really sucked’. It would seem the Dane found the less than accurate Disney Little Mermaid preferable to the ‘atrocity’ that was Frozen. This, however, is not to say that Denmark did not enjoy his evening. In fact, the less than favourable quality of the film offered Denmark a far better evening than if it had indeed been as wonderful as America had promised. Stupid jokes resulting in bubbling laughter, and gaudy renditions of the oh so popular ‘Let it Go’ were splashed throughout the viewing, brightly colouring the evening.

Towards the end of the film, Denmark had found that his attention had shifted almost completely towards Norway. He had moved at some point during the film to be lying on Denmark, head resting on the Danes chest as he stared with vague interest at the scenes unfolding before him. Denmark slipped his arms around Norway, who responded by shifting slightly, interweaving his legs and finger’s with Denmark’s. Too comfortable to move, the pair remained lying intertwined on the lounge until long after the credits had finished, quietly chatting and giggling, falling into silence as sleep overcame them.

A few hours later Denmark awoke to the sound of the dvd menu still obnoxiously pouring from the television, too tired to find the remote he instead gave into the slight pain in his back as a result of lying on the lounge for far too long. He manoeuvred himself out from underneath Norway’s deeply sleeping form, untangling their limbs with care. After stretching briefly, he drowsily carried Norway to his bed. After gently placing the sleeping Norwegian down, Denmark crawled into bed beside him, pulling the man closer and letting sleep encapsulate him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my contribution for Day 1 of Dennor week 2015, I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't really written dennor before so I hope it is okay. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome. xx


End file.
